Nxy's Decendent
by Molly Holmes
Summary: neil has been having nightmares about Cronus killing his friends and the girl with the bright pink hair. So what happends when a new student starts school and she has bright pink hair? What connection does she have with Cronus and Nxy?
1. Chapter 1 nightmares

Neil woke with a start. What was wrong with him he never had nightmares before, especially not about cronos. The dream seemed so vivid. The last moment of that horror kept replaying over and over again in his mind. The girl with bright pink hair, the slashing of Cronus' scythe, the cry of one of his friends and the girl with the bright pink hair. Who was the girl with the bright pink hair? Archie had purple hair but it didn't resemble the pink in the girl's hair and besides Archie was a guy, or was he?

Neil shook his head trying to clear it but it was no use. He slide out of bed quietly and headed towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of herbal tea. He crept along the hallway thanking the gods that it was carpeted he did not want to awake Athena their guardian, she was downright scary when she is angry. Neil successfully got to the kitchen without a noise and nobody seemed to notice his presence. Now where was the tea? Neil thought to himself. Finally he found it he took it from the shelf happily a grabbed a mug as well.

When Neil opened the fridge door to retrieve the milk he noticed a bite had been taken out of his rice crispy ChocС nutty bar.  
"Oh not my nutty bar," he said forgetting that he was suppose to be quiet. Suddenly he heard the unsheathing of a sword. He turned around to face an unhappy Athena.

"Whoa, uh sorry didn't mean to wake you Athena, tea?" The scowl on her face disappeared as she nodded. Neil made a second cup and they both sat by the bench.

"What are do up at this hour Neil, shouldn't you be getting your "beauty sleep"?"Asked Athena after a few sips of the tangy herbal tea.  
"Yeah I suppose but I keep having these nightmares, you know about Cronus, and he's taken over the world and he kills Jay, it's a different friend every night and there's a girl with gorgeous pink hair, but always the girl," Neil rambled, mistaking Athena's question as a sign that she actually gave a shit. Athena rolled her eyes. It was too early to give any words of wisdom, and the tea was making her even more tiered. She let out a huge yawn. ⌠Well please keep your thoughts quiet ones until a more reasonable hour, I'm going back to bed," and with that she placed her empty cup on the sink and left Neil to his thoughts.

But all he could think about was the girl with the bright pink hair. Who was the girl with the bright pink hair?


	2. Chapter 2 April

April sighed; she had been up all night again. She just wasn▓t use to the time difference between new Olympia and Australia. Everything here was different, the cars were different, the TVs were different and even the schools were different. Tomorrow she would have to make a fresh start at her new school, make new friends and find her niche▓ in the social tree.  
April was a beautiful young girl of 17. She and her parents had just moved to new Olympia from Australia. Well they weren▓t really her parents but they still felt close to what any parent would have. Her body was nicely curved and had fine features like a Greek statuette. Her taste in clothing was somewhat scary and what you would call, Goth. Her eyes were the colour of the deep ocean and at times seem to become black. But the most noticeable feature was her hair. Her hair was long and straight, but it was also bright pink. She could never get lost in a crowd, and she never had to dye her hair a weird colour because it was already a naturally weird colour.  
April lay quietly on her queen size bed with a slipknot quilt cover and matching sheets, until her alarm went off. She turned it off lazily and got out of bed.  
Jetlag that all it was. She kept telling herself as she went down stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3 First Day At School

Normally all Neil would think about was himself but that day all he could think about was the girl with the bright pink hair. Who was she? Was she a goddess? Was she a student? Neil had no answers for these questions that continuously plagued his self absorbed mind.

"Hey Neil!" said Harry as he caught up with Neil. "Is everything okay? You seem a little distracted today in class, more than usual," Neil debated the idea of telling harry about his dreams or not. He decided against it. How crazy would it sound if he was too go on about every ones death and the girl?

"Just this ancient history exam, that is next,"

"I know, but I hear that there's a new girl-"

"A new girl?"

"Yeah I hear she's from Australia or was it Antarctica?" Harry continued to talk but Neil neither was listening or cared about what he was saying.

Wasn't the whole psychic stuff meant to be Theresa, speciality?  
Neil continued to ponder this until he got to his ancient history class. As he entered the room he glanced around searching for any signs of a pink head. When there wasn't any he sighed in relief and sat at one of the desks. Ha in your face weird freaky dream! Neil thought loudly to himself.

_I'm later! I'm later! I'm later!_ Thought April to herself as she ran from her locker, with all her books in her hands.

Why had she stopped to listen to the band in the music room? Now she was later for her ancient history class. Her FIRST ancient history class.  
April came to a sudden halt when the room for her class came up without warning and came to a skidding halt.

When she entered she notice everyone was stuck into an exam or something because it was dead quiet and everyone looked up at her as she entered.

"Sorry I'm late," April panted heavily.


	4. Chapter 4 Coincidence

Neil gasped. The girl with the bright pink hair! The teacher introduced her to the class.  
⌠This is April, she is from Australia, is that right?■ the teacher asked.  
April nodded looking kind of embarrassed.  
⌠Yes, my family and I only moved here just this week,■

The purple and gray ominous Clouds that surrounded Cronus▓ lair stirred, and as they did a low pitched growl echoed into the throne room chambers.  
Cronus▓ head lifted from a book that he was reading.  
setting the book down on the arm of throne.

"What▓s that Skippy? Johnny fell down the well?" a guy snickered somewhere from the back.  
The entire class erupted with laughter.

"Yeah and a Bunyip will eat your liver while you sleep tonight," April lean forward with an evil gleam in her eye. The laughing stoped quickly.

"Now now April," scowled the teacher putting a hand on her shoulder, she straightened up.  
"Unfortunately we are in the middle of an exam, so you▓re going to have to sit outside in the hall way for this lesson," the teacher smiled kindly to her.

"What will I do sir?"

"Read chapters 1 through to 5 and summarize,"

"Yes sir,"

April dragged a desk and chair out into the hall which was deserted except for an old janitor who was sweeping down the corridor. He had kindly pointed her in the right direction after getting herself completely lost, twice.

April sighed and opened her text book and a note pad; and grabbed out a pen.

Coincidence, that▓s all it is, Thought Neil to himself, staring blankly at the test paper in from of him.  
A new girl with pink hair arriving at school, two weeks after the nightmares started. Maybe he should tell somebody, oh yeah like anyone would believe him. 


	5. Chapter 5 Lunchtime

The rest of the lesson flew by and by the time Neil got outside the class room at the end of the lesson, April was nowhere to be seen in the sea of students.  
Hey Neil, how do you think you went? asked Harry carrying his books in one hand while walking next to Neil.

Uh I totally stunk, hey what do you think of the new girl?

Well she seems kind of frightening, answered Harry with a shiver remembering the look in April s eye, when she said about the Bunyip. Was she kidding about bunyips he thought to himself.  
Hey Neil what s a Bunyip? Neil looked at Harry.  
Well I don t know,

By the time lunch rocked around he had decided to tell everyone about his dreams and the appearance of the new girl but as he approached the table he saw a tussle of pink hair.  
When he sat at the table everyone was talking to April all wanting to know what Australia was like, what music she got into. She was happy to answer their questions and when there was no more Harry spoke up. What is a Bunyip April? he asked.  
Well a Bunyip is a sort of Lake Monster, Said to have a dog-like face, dark fur, a horse-like tail, flippers, and walrus-like tusks or horns. According to legend, they are said to lurk in swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes [1], Are they really? Maybe, there s no documentation to disprove or prove that they exist, April took a bite out of her apple. Which meant that was enough questions.  
Neil sighed no one had noticed that he had sat down except April. She smiled at him and held out a hand.  
G day, She said in a friendly manner but Neil glared at her hand as if it were a poisonous spider and did not shake.

Oh come on Neil, Aprils not evil you know, said Atlanta smiling.  
Yeah sure, was all he said.

Aprils smile faded from her face, she was hurt. There were a few people who weren t nice to her but April was extremely thick skinned and she couldn t understand why Neil s reaction hurt her so much.

Oh don t mind Neil he s just throwing one of his supermodel tantrums, said Teresa everyone laughed except Neil, who stood up with his lunch and left the table. April watched as he left, wondering what his problem was.

_______________________________________________

[1] Note: The Bunyip is a sort of Lake Monster, Said to have a dog-like face, dark fur, a horse-like tail, flippers, and walrus-like tusks or horns. According to legend, they are said to lurk in swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes.  
Wikipedia


End file.
